Precious Moments
by Gallant Guy
Summary: The Teen Titans aren't always fighting crime. A look into the lives of five teenage heroes when they're just teenagers. {The Teen Titans decided to camp in an abandoned room.}


_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans._

_These chapters will be a set of stories of just the Titans having a life outside of crime fighting. Unless specifically stated they don't exactly take place in a specific time during the series._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"B.B. give me a hand here!" A tall dark man clad in cybernetics was currently making a huge effort not to drop all the wood sticks he carried in a jumbled stack.

"Alright," Beast Boy grinned and clapped his hands in applause. He laughed loudly when Cyborg rolled his eyes and frowned.

"I knew you were gonna do something like that," The mechanical man said, continuing his careful treading to the center of where the sleeping bags had been laid.

"You have to admit, it _was_ funny," Beast Boy comically raised his eyebrows up and down.

"Maybe if _you_ were the one carrying the wood," Cyborg finally managed to bring the future firewood to it's destination without losing any and heaved them inside the circle of rocks.

"Hey, I brought the chocolate and graham crackers, I hope Robin remembers to bring some matches," Beast boy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Do you think he keeps something that simple in his utility belt? I bet he has a flamethrower or something!

"Right" Cyborg sat cross-legged on the cemented floor. "Let's keep your theories to yourself, at least until the rest of the gang gets here so we can all laugh at them.

"Okay," Beast Boy plopped himself next to his mechanical friend. After a few seconds passed, his eyes widened and he turned to Cyborg, irritated slightly. "Wait a minute... my theories are brilliant!

"Whatever you say," Cyborg said skeptically, raising his only eyebrow at the green boy. Beast boy crossed his arms and pouted silently. A few moments later they could hear faint footsteps from the stairway and eventually a longhaired female appeared with a large bag in her right hand and a small set of sharp poles in her left.

"Greetings friends!" Starfire exclaimed. "I bring Mallows of Marsh and insulated metal sticks. Though the metal sticks do not seem to be needed, Raven insisted I bring them.

"Well... we're not going to roast the marshmallows with our bare hands," Beast Boy explained. Starfire dropped the metal poles and clutched the bag of the puffy white goodness to her chest.

"No, I refuse for harm to come to these adorable Mallows of Marsh," Starfire stepped back. Cyborg placed a hand over his eyes and groaned while Beast Boy did his best to calm Starfire down. His attention was diverted when a thin girl dressed in a leotard and a hooded cape planted her bottom next to him.

"Hey Ray," Cyborg greeted the dark sorceress. "Didn't hear you come in.

The purple-clothed girl lowered her hood. "I can be very quiet.

"Phased through the wall?" Cyborg grinned. Raven brought her knees to her chest and didn't answer. "Thought so." The metallic man chuckled lightly before focusing on the two arguing.

"It's okay Star!" Beast Boy was practically shouting in his frustration. "They're not alive or anything. We're supposed to eat them.

"No, they are far too precious for us to eat," The Tamaranian argued. Beast Boy raised his eyebrows.

"Don't make me do the face," He warned. Starfire giggled and placed the bag behind her back.

"Face or no face, I still will not relinquish these Mallows of Marsh," The red-haired girl stated.

"Augh!" Beast Boy groaned in frustration, stomping off to sit with Cyborg and Raven who had amused looks on their faces.

"I hope Robin will talk some sense into her," The changeling muttered. "Where _is_ he anyways?

"He'll be here little man, just be patient," Cyborg assured the elf. Starfire joined the group and sat down, still holding the bag of marshmallows protectively. Loud footsteps from the stairs caught their attention and Robin came down holding a large box.

"Geez Cyborg, what'd you put in here," Robin wheezed. Cyborg grinned at his friend and shrugged.

"That's just the stuff me and Beast Boy threw together for entertainment," Cyborg replied. "You know, games and junk like that.

Robin put the box down near a red sleeping bag. "What kind of games you got in here?

"Oh, you know," Cyborg started digging through the box. "Jenga, twister," With every game he mentioned he placed the object on the ground. "A bottle... a _bottle_?!" He turned to Beast Boy.

"Um... it seemed like a good idea at the time?" Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Can I hurt him?" Raven asked. Robin, whose face had turned slightly red, shook his head.

"Sorry, we might need him later. You know, in case Cinderblock shows up or something," He said, trying to regain his composure. Beast Boy stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Hm... what game to play first?" Cyborg rubbed his hands together eagerly. Beast Boy's eyes lit up and he ran over to Cyborg, where an argument then commenced.

"Let's play Truth or Dare," Beast Boy stated. Cyborg shook his head.

"No way!" He argued. "Monopoly is where it's at!

"If we want to play the same game for five hours, then sure," Beast Boy crossed his arms. "Truth or Dare is better!

"How about we paper, rock, scissors for it?" Cyborg suggested.

"Fine!" Beast Boy agreed, holding his right hand out in a fist. Cyborg mimicked his friend.

"Paper, rock, scissors, SHOOT!" They both shouted at the same time, bouncing their hand up and down three times and on the fourth changing the shape. Cyborg had flattened his hand for paper and Beast Boy held out two fingers for scissors. The large teen's jaw dropped while the shape-shifter stood up and danced in place.

"Oh yeah! I'm the RPS champ!" Beast Boy held up his hand in the victory sign and grinned big at Cyborg.

"I can't believe you beat me!" Cyborg growled. "You _never_ beat me!

"I guess I'm just the best," Beast Boy blew on his knuckles and rubbed them against his shirt.

"I've beaten you one hundred and thirty seven times and until just now you hadn't won once!" Cyborg argued. Beast Boy sweated and chuckled nervously.

"So, what game are we playing?" Robin asked. Beast Boy's grin widened even more, if such a thing were possible.

"We're playing Tahruuuuuuth or Daaaaaare!" Beast Boy drug out the words. Raven rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed. Starfire clapped her hands with a grin. Robin's groaned and slouched his shoulders.

"Oh come on!" Beast Boy put his hands on his hips. "It'll be fun!

"No, monopoly is fun," Cyborg pointed a finger at Beast Boy. "Truth or Dare is childish, unless you're a teenaged _girl_.

"Just give it a chance guys!" Beast Boy gave the best puppy eyed look he could give without actually turning into a puppy. "Pleeeeaaaassseee?

"I am willing to participate in this game of honesty and daring!" Starfire clapped her hands gleefully. Turning to Robin she smiled. "You will play as well friend Robin?

"Yeah, I guess I'll play to," Robin sighed. Cyborg mimicked a whip with his hand and made a cracking sound. Beast Boy laughed and Robin glared. Starfire just looked clueless.

"I'll just watch," Raven said.

"Aw, come on Raven!" Beast Boy pleaded.

"No," Raven glared at the green teen, which gulped and laughed weakly.

"Heh... Cyborg, are you playing?" The changeling asked. Cyborg nodded.

"I'm in," He said. Beast Boy pumped a fist in the air.

"Sit down already," Cyborg grabbed his friend and placed him on the ground.

"So, who goes first?" Robin asked. Starfire raised her hand.

"I gladly volunteer to take the beginning position!" She exclaimed. Robin raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you... even know _how_ to play this game Star?" Robin asked. The Tamaranian put a finger on her chin for a few seconds.

"I possess not even a clue on the instructions of this activity," Starfire stated.

"Um... it's like this," Robin started explaining. "One person gets to ask another Truth or Dare. That person who was asked has to choose Truth, which means you have to answer a question honestly, or dare, which means you have to do something you're told.

"I think I understand," Starfire nodded. "I choose Cyborg!

Cyborg groaned. "I knew I'd be first. A'ight, I pick truth.

"What is your favorite number?" Starfire asked, looking pleased with herself.

Robin groaned. "You're supposed to ask something he wouldn't answer normally, like what's his most embarrassing moment.

"Why would I wish to know that?" Starfire raised her eyebrows.

"It's kind of the point of this game, to embarrass each other, or at least learn something about the person you wouldn't be able to normally," The boy wonder tried explaining it again.

"Oh I see!" Starfire stated. "I wish to revise my question." Cyborg groaned.

"Fine, go ahead.

"Would you ever glomphulate with a floom?" Starfire giggled and pressed her hands to her mouth to try and suppress the sound, which didn't work very well. Cyborg raised his eyebrows in confusion, looking at his other teammates for help, but they all looked as confused as he did.

"I don't know what that is, but it sounds dirty," Beast Boy commented.

"Um... Star, maybe you should use Earth terms," Rogin suggested. Starfire stopped giggling and looked slightly embarrassed.

"I am sorry," She apologized. "I will revise my question again." Cyborg nodded.

"Would you ever kiss Raven?" Starfire asked after thinking for a few seconds. Cyborg's eye twitched while Robin and Beast Boy howled in laughter.

"Um..." Cyborg glanced at the sorceress sitting next to him who had watched on stoically.

"Well lover boy, go ahead and answer!" Beast Boy shoved Cyborg's shoulder.

Cyborg smirked as an idea hit him. "Well, if she had just drowned I would certainly give her the kiss of life.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped. "That's not an answer! Robin, tell him that wasn't an answer!

Robin smirked. "Sorry Beast Boy, that was definitely an answer.

Starfire once again looked confused. "What is the kiss of life?

"It's a technique used to help someone breathe when something is preventing them from doing so, and it involves one person pressing his or her lips to the suffocating persons, thus almost a kiss," Robin explained.

"Oh" Starfire was still a little confused, but she decided to drop the subject.

"My turn now!" Cyborg winked at Beast Boy, who gulped nervously. "Truth or Dare my green friend?

"Um... um... truth?" Beast Boy said meekly.

"Hey, you wanted to play the game," Cyborg laughed. "Were you born with green skin?

"That's it?" Beast Boy sighed in relief.

"Hey, it doesn't have to be embarrassing, just informative," Cyborg said defensively. "And I've always wanted to know if you were born green.

"Well when I was younger I was actually blonde with blue eyes," Beast Boy explained. "Before I got my powers that is.

"So you're parents weren't like Martians or anything?" Cyborg asked skeptically.

"I'll save that for a future truth," Beast Boy grinned. "Robin, I choose you!

Robin raised an eyebrow at the green boy. "Alright, I'll go with dare.

"Dang it!" Beast Boy hammered a fist into his palm. "I was hoping for a truth. Hm... what would be a good dare?

Cyborg whispered into Beast Boys ear and his eyes lit up.

"Hey! No helping make up questions or dares," Robin protested. Cyborg shrugged and put on a face of mock guilt.

"Silly me, I must've forgotten," Cyborg said.

"Robin I dare you to kiss Starfire!" Beast Boy was laughing so hard he fell on his back.

The Boy Wonder's face turned bright red. "W-what?

"What's wrong Robin?" Cyborg asked. "Scared?' Robin looked at Starfire nervously, but she had her eyes lowered to the ground.

Robin leaned over to Starfire, who had a red flush to her cheeks.

"Don't worry, I have an idea," Robin whispered. Starfire nodded. The Boy Wonder took her hand and kissed it lightly. The red flush on Starfire's cheeks seemed to increase.

"There, I did it," Robin winked at Beast Boy as he sat down next to Starfire. Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"I meant on the lips!

"Hey, don't blame me," Robin raised his hands up. "You didn't say _where_ I had to kiss her.

"Stupid rule-bender," Beast Boy grumbled.

"Well, I'm bored," Cyborg commented. "Should we end the game and eat s'mores?

Beast Boy sighed and nodded. "Since everybody seems to like bending the rules it's no fun, may as well eat.

Robin laughed. "S'mores sound great.

"Yes, I have not heard of these 'Some Mores' but they sound delicious and I wish to have some," Starfire clasped her hands together.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I'd love to have some, but we need the marshmallows.

"I have them right here," Robin held out the bag. Starfire 'eeped' and reached behind her, only to find nothing. Beast Boy grinned and grabbed the bag from Robin and started to open it.

"Do not eat the Marsh of Mallows!" Starfire gasped, diving at the bag the small shape-shifter held

"Star, get off!" Beast Boy yelled, turning into gorilla form and wrestling with the Tamaranian.

"I must protect these from harm!" Starfire tried getting the bag from the enlarged Beast Boy.

Robin looked at Cyborg with a confused expression. "I'm missing something aren't I?

"Shh," Cyborg hushed. "Just watch and enjoy.

>- >- >- >- >- >- >- >- >- >- >- >-

"See, tofu dogs come in handy after all!" Beast boy chuckled. The Teen Titans each used a metal pole with rubber at the bottom to roast a hot dog (With the exception of Beast Boy, who had a tofu version) on the tip over a campfire. Since Starfire refused to allow harm to come to the marshmallows they'd decided hot dogs would have to do.

"I prefer a _real_ wiener to that tofu stuff," Cyborg argued.

"I bet you do," Beast Boy cracked. Robin laughed and Cyborg turned red.

"You know what I meant BB!" Cyborg practically shouted.

"Don't worry Cyborg, we won't judge you by your sexual preferences," Robin said in mock reassurance.

"I'm not gay!" Cyborg shouted, then as an after thought. "Not that there's anything wrong with that!

"Of course there isn't Cyborg, which is why we put up with you," Raven's expression didn't change out of its stoic one.

"I'M NOT GAY!" Cyborg shouted. Robin and Beast Boy laughed so hard they fell onto their backs, and even Raven allowed a little smile to show.

"What is 'gay'?" Starfire asked.

>- >- >- >- >- >- >- >- >- >- >- >-

"Sleep sounds good about now," Beast Boy said in-between yawns. He crawled into his green sleeping bag. Starfire and Robin had both fallen asleep, resting with their backs against a wall. Star's head was on Robin's shoulder and his cheek was against her hair.

"Guess I'll plug in," Cyborg said to Raven as she gazed into the fire. She nodded her head and he walked to the extension cord he'd plugged in earlier and hooked a plug from his hand into it, then lay onto a gray sleeping bag and entered Sleep Mode.

"Good night," Raven said, though no one could hear her. She focused her black energy into the fire and suffocated it into nonexistence. Then she too fell asleep.

_ Review if you think I should continue doing this, heck review just to let me know if this story was any good. Hold off of flames please._

_Later,_

_-Gallant Guy_


End file.
